


All The Way! Jack's Freedom! (concept 1)

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: A concept portion of the final battle between Anti and Dark.Both entities have successfully stolen the influence of their respective hosts and in turn have corrupted and kidnapped the millions of fans to wage war within Dark's Domain, to see who would be ruling the human world.  Mark has broken free of Dark's hold and is clashing with him for dominance of his fan-base; while Anti merely watches on, waiting to strike when both are weakened. Both fan-bases, the Bosses and the Markiplites, are down, too injured from their fighting to render help.But what happens when two brave souls awaken and give a chance to one still bound?





	All The Way! Jack's Freedom! (concept 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vix here with another shortie fic. This time its more of a concept idea I had rattling around in my head. And it wouldn't leave me alone so... I wrote it down! As its a concept idea, it can and most likely change if I ever get to this point. This was also inspired into action thanks to the Jacksepticeye fan-made song  _ **'All The Way'**_  by the Gregory Brothers! Check out the song, its really good if you haven't already. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJPc49z57bU

Anti laughed as he felt his host struggle against his control.  _“Fi͜g͘ht͜ ͏all̴ ̵yơu ͡l̸įke͏, J͜a͡c͠kaboy͘… you'̧r̡e sti̡l̵l̛ ͢t̢oo͜ ͜we͠a҉k.”_  He grinned as he watched the fan-base below, The Bosses, lay injured and battered from their battle with the Markiplites. The fans under the influence of Dark were just as broken, scattered among the imagery streets of Dark's pocket dimension.  
  
He jeered as his gaze turned from the fans to the two powers that still clashed, Mark and Dark, as they fought for control of their fan-base. He could easily go over to them and end them, but they weren't weakened enough. Plus it was fun watching the two tear at each other. A little more and both would be ripe for a killing. His smile turned wicked at the thought of it.  
  
_“͘J̨ust͠ l͝ook҉ a͜t al̢l̨ ̢of ̨this̷, Lưc͟ky Char͠ms… al͝l ̢o͜f th͡i͏s.̷”͠_  He laughed,  _“̸A̧l̴l o͜f̛ th͢is chaos͢ ͟came ̸a͢b͏out͞ ͝b͏e͢cau͏se̸ ͢ **yo̡ų**  we͠re͝ ̸ **t҉o҉o ͢wea̴k͝**  t̨o҉ defeat̨ me! ͠Ee̴hee҉heh͘a͘h̢ah̛~̸!̛”_  
  
The light that represented his soul flickered and recoiled at the thought. The entity laughed harder, taking great pleasure from tormenting him.  _“̶That͘'͝s͘ ͢ri͠gh͡t… ͠a͝l̨l̶ of ̡t͘his̕ is **you͟r**  ̶f͠ault̡.͢ Węll҉, ̡als̕o ̷y͝o͡ur̴ i͢dįot 'B̵o͟ss̨es̴'͞ fo͞r ma̷kįn̴g͘ m̴e rea͏l… but still͡…̴ Y̶ou ̕w̴ere͞n'͢t̛ ̡str͜on͡g̷ enough ͞an͘d͢  **n͘ev͜eŗ**  w̧il͘l be.͟”_ He giggled as Jack still struggled, albeit weakly.   
  
_“̡I'm͡ i͟n ̸c̸ontr̸o͝l~ I͝ ̡w͟in~͝ ̵I a҉m ̛KIN̕G ͜o̧f͘ ̡th̶is͟ w͠o̶rld̴!̛ YOU ̷A͘LL B҉E̸L͝ON̵G T̸Ơ ̵ME̡!̧ ̷I͝ TO̷L̢D ̶YO҉U, ͘J̢AC̡K! ̡Y̷OU̧R̕ FA͢I͞T͢H̢ I͘N ̸TH͝E̕S̶E ͡FOOLS͝ WĄS̕ A ̵W͘ASTED ̡EFF̸O̢RT̡!̛ ͜A͡N҉D͜ ̷T̨HIS ̛IS ͞P͘R͡OO͠F ͝OF ̡IŢ!̸ ͟ **HEEHE̸E͟AHA͝H̶AHA̸~!** ”͟_  
  
Anti felt Jack's resolve falter, the crushing feel of defeat and shame hitting the Irishman hard. The light flickered more, weakening. His influence wasn't strong enough…  
  
_A whisper drifted through the air, soft and weak, but the pair didn't hear._  
  
The YouTuber lost…  
  
And now all these innocents will pay the price for his failure…  
  
_The whisper grew a little louder in strength, but again it wasn't heard._  
  
Over sixteen million souls lost now…  
  
Jack's soul faded further, his faith crumbling as he sobbed…  
  
“♪ _I believe in you._ ♪ _”_

The Irish YouTuber's ears perked at the soft words.

Anti froze, hearing it too.  
  
_A weakened voice sang again, louder in volume but soft in tone._   _“_ ♪ _I believe~_ ♪ _”_

 _Another voice joined the first, softer than the previous one._   _“_ ♪ _I believe~_ ♪ _”_

The entity snapped a look within his mind, looking at the other personas, but neither one had said anything, they stood where he left them, still under his control.  _“Wha͡t̶ t̷he ̴f͏uck?͠”̸_ Where the hell was that singing coming from? There shouldn't be anyone else in this hellhole dimension. He focused his hearing, listening even though he felt strangely sick upon hearing the next words.  
  
“♪ _I believe~ in you._ ♪ _”_

Anti's eyes flew open, jet black and angry. The singing… was coming from battlefield below. His gaze snapped to that direction and shook in rage as he spied two fans that had struggled to their feet, looking back at him.  
  
_They were_ _ **glaring**_ _at him._  
  
AT.  **HIM.  
**  
The entity's fists shook further as he glared back down at them. How fucking  **dare** they defy him! He was their king! Their Master! And yet they dared to utter words to a song he absolutely loathed with all his being. Just who the  **fuck** did they think they are!? Truth be told, his hold was broken when he was distracted by Mark and Dark's fighting, seeing as the fans were all unconscious at the time, his hold had subconsciously went lax. When they awoke, they had broken free.  
  
_The two fans continued to sing in his direction. “_ ♪ _I believe~ I believe~_ ♪ _”_

Jack listened, the words filling him with warmth just a little. For Anti, it was the complete opposite, he felt slightly sick like… like he was…  _weaker_  than before. Not very much, just a tiny bit but it was enough to alarm him. He snarled and held his hand out to them, stretching his influence to get them to stop. His power lashed out, shaped like a clawed hand and reached for the two, grabbing onto them. The dark entity giggled, grinned in victory. Now… to get them to stop that infernal singing and-  
  
_They didn't sway, they continued to sing as if his influence had no effect on them._  
  
Anti jolted in surprise.  _“̶Wha̕t ̸t͟h͜e̸ ̶he͜l͘l?͏!”̛_  
  
_Another two fans, having woken up and heard the words, stood and while confused on what was happening, knew the song. It was_ 'All The Way'  _a fan song made for Jacksepticeye by the Gregory Brothers, nearly every fan of Jack's knew it. And they joined their voices with the previous pair. “_ ♪ _Grab the glor-y~, all the way to victor-y~!_ ♪ _”_

The words were having an effect on him, Anti flinched and growled, feeling even more sick. _“T͞ha͢t ̵i͏n̵fer͏na̸l, ̷s̵tup̸id̛ s҉o͘ng͟… ͏how̸?̶”̨_ The entity snapped his teeth in irritation as he shook off the wave of weakness but froze as he felt a rise in power that was not his own. It still weaker than his, but it was rising steadily. He snapped his attention to Jack that was strung up in chains, expecting him to still be weak and scared.  
  
“♪ _All~ the way!_ ♪ _”_

“♪ _Keep on a-dancin'!_ ♪ _”_

Jack's gaze was hard as he listened to the voices of the fans that sang to him. It wasn't the song that was filling him with strength and waving away his weariness. He knew that for a fact. It was the  **belief** they had in him that powered him, his influence was growing again. The Irishman kept his sharp glare on Anti as he renewed his struggles against his bonds, one chain snapping.  
  
“♪ _All~ the way!_ ♪ _”_

“♪ _Keep on flyin'!_ ♪ _”_

 _“Oh̷ ͞he͟l̡l no!”̷_ Anti snarled, directing another chain to wrap around his host's arm, intent on keeping him imprisoned.  _“͢Yo̵u̷'̴r̨e̕ ͝weak,͜ ҉d͞am͟n it! Y̛ou͡ h͢av͝e͟ no ch̨anc͝e҉ ̛of ȩs̶ca̸pi͞ng ͡me͟!̨”_  
  
The Irish gamer still kept his gaze locked onto the dark entity, yanking and snapping a different chain. His breathing was harsh but kept his voice steady. “Then why do you look so scared?”  
  
“♪ _All~ the way!_ ♪ _”_

“♪ _Keep goin', you got this!_ ♪ _”_

Anti bared his teeth in a snarl before grinning wickedly,  _“̴F̛͠E̸̕͡A̢R̸̷͝ ̨̧Y͢O̡͝͠U?͞͏! H͝A̶̧!͠”̛_  He laughed and turned away from Jack in his mind to look down at the fans that stood, singing in Dark's dimension. A few more had joined. The dark persona clicked his tongue and sneered, seeing their numbers growing before smiling.  _“I'̶l̛l͡ sh̷o҉w **YOU**  ̕f͟ear̷,̶ ̴Jackie.̛.̕.͏”_  
  
If the fans wanted to play hardball… he was game. Anti held his hand out to the other fans, unconscious or not that had not joined in the singing. He slammed his influence on them, grinning wildly as he watched their eyes flash to black before directing them to stand.  _“M͘y ̷P̧up̢p̶e͠t͏s! ͡ **R̢ISE!̶** ”͝_ Anti then crowed his declaration.  _“̵͢A̢ND̵ ̵̨ **K҉̵̢ILL͡**  T̵H͟E͘͠ ҉̧Ţ͠R͝A̕I̶T̸̵ƠR͏S̵!̨͡”_  
  
The fans under his control turned their attention on the ones that were free in unnerving unison. Jack saw this through Anti's view, fearful for the freed fans. He began jerking at the chains that bound him, desperate to get free himself. A few more chains snapped.  
  
“♪ _All~ the way, way!_ ♪ _”_

“♪ _All~ the way! Keep on a-dancin'!_ ♪ _”_

He couldn't let them get hurt.  
  
Not again.  
  
_The Bosses continued to sing, several noticed the Puppets were staring at them. They glanced at one another, still keeping the song going and nodded to each other. Those several broke away from the cluster of singing, moving to form a protective line. They had to stop singing to fight, but they didn't waver in sending their belief and faith in Jack to him. Those that didn't join in the protective line, continued to sing, pouring their hearts out in hopes they were getting through to their favorite YouTuber._  
  
“♪ _All~ the way!_ ♪ _”_

“♪ _Keep on flyin'!_ ♪ _”_

 _The Puppets marched toward their enemies, The Bosses kept to their line. They were scared but this was one war they couldn't abandon. With yells of defiance and rebellion, they charged forward to meet the controlled fans head on. And the battle began once more._  
  
“♪ _All~ the way!_ ♪ _”_

Jack snapped a few more chains, the song and belief of the free Bosses fueling him and he wasn't going to waste it. He growled as he tore at a few more, eyeing Anti and seeing him recoil at the song and looking worse than before; but still had much more strength and power than the YouTuber did. But the turn of events were shaking his confidence. Or at least Jack was hoping it was. Still… The Irishman noticed that Anti's focus on was the fans, directing his puppets to attack the ones that were free from his influence.  
  
“♪ _Keep on goin'!_ ♪ _”_

More chains shattered and the Irishman dropped to his feet, arms free. He tensed, staring at Anti as the chains rattled… but Anti was still too focused on trying to stop the singing. Good. More time to break through his hold. Jack ripped at the chains that represented Anti's influence, feeling stronger and more refreshed as each chain was destroyed.  
  
“♪ _Keep on!_ ♪ _”_

The Irish gamer could hear the shouts and screams of the fans fighting each other in the battlefield. More chains broke and Anti swore, causing Jack to freeze and look in his direction. The other personas glanced at their master, though they twitched, feeling Jack getting closer to freedom. That and the song they could hear from the fans spurred them on to fight back as well.  
  
“♪ _Keep on goin!_ ♪ _”_

Anti was far too invested in the happenings of what was happening below him. His lip curled back in a snarl, cursing that the infuriating song, that grew in strength, was having effects not only on himself but his influence. Several of the Puppets that were effected, broke free of his hold and joined in the fight, adding their voices and faith to Jack. The actions, the song, the feeling of weakness… were taking a toll on Anti's patience enough to let out a screech of rage.  
  
_“S̵ǪN̴ O͢F̛ A B͢I̧TCH!҉”_ he raged, lifting one hand and gathered his power to it,  _“I̷'͜VE H͟-HA̷D̛ I̢T̡ W̷IT͝H̕ ̕THI̢S ͡ **AN҉N̢OYING**  S͝I͘NGING!̛ ̧I'͘L͘L F̵UCKI̵NG̶ TE͜AC̶H ̶ **Y̡OU͞ ̡A͢L̴L̴**  T͠O̶ ̴ **NEVE̸R ḐE͢FY ͢M̕E!** ”̵_ He aimed at the group singing, intent in killing them first, his eyes blazed with fury as they flickered to black.  ** _“I̛͞ ͞A̛̕͠M̧͜ ͘͞Į̷N ̕͞C̶̡O̴̡NTRO͡Ļ͘!̶̸”_**  
  
He fired the gathered energy and watched with insane glee as the energy ball transformed into a jet black version of Septiceye Sam.  _“̸̕ **D͢I̛͢E̸**  Y̧OU ̛͡LI̢͘Ţ͡TLE͏ ̴S̵͘͞H̕͢I̛͜T̢S!̕͡”̵_  
  
_The Bosses below that sang, saw it coming but didn't flee, instead they clustered closer together. They glared at the twisted abomination of the lovable mascot, refusing to give into their fear and run for their lives. They refused to let Anti get the best of them. They sang louder._  
  
“♪ _KEEP ON!_ ♪ _”_

Before the attack could hit, a flash of green erupted all around them and a shield sheltered them, the image of the true Septiceye Sam was in view. Attack and defense collided and an explosion occurred; the shock wave blasting and knocking the attacking fans of both sides off their feet. The attack was strong but the shield held, proving its strength to withstand it, it didn't waver to protect what was precious to the YouTuber.  
  
Anti jolted in surprise, having not expecting that to happen.  _“̨W̸̡ha͏t̡!̵?͜”̶͠_   How? How was that possible?! There was no way that could've been guarded. He was strong! Jack was weak! HOW did he protect them!?  
  
Wait…  
  
The entity snapped his attention to his mind, in the direction of where the Irishman should be held. The other personas remained where they were but twitched and jerked in place, he felt them fighting his control. But his prize…  
  
He was  **missing!  
**  
“♪ _Aaauhhahhhh~ Ahh~!_ ♪ _”_  a familiar scream sounded through his mind, in rhythm of the song.

Startled, Anti spun around again, locating the source of the screaming. And was even more stunned as Jack closed in on him in a rush attack, blue eyes blazing with justified fury. Anti shrieked in disbelief,  _“H҉͟O͠W̶̨ T͘͜H̡͟E̸ ̷̢H͡͡E̸L͢L͘ ͘͏D̕I͡͝D̵̢͟ Y̕͢͞O̷̸U̷ ̷̨̡G͡E͟T̴͘ ͟͡F͝REȨ͞?̢͜͜!”̴̡_  
  
Jack's gaze didn't waver as his arm pulled back, his hand balling into a fist. He didn't answer the question, instead grinned in satisfaction. “Time to  **punch** an asshole in the face like a  **BOSS!** ”  
  
The YouTuber's fist flew and Anti, far too astonished by what was going on, didn't dodge fast enough. The punch connected and backed with Jack's fury, the Bosses' feelings for the Irishman and his influence, was enough to hit the entity so hard his hold on the other personas shattered. The attack was also powerful enough to expel him from the body he had commandeered for over a year.  
  
“Now… GET THE  **FUCK OUT**  OF MY BODY!”  
  
On the outside, the both sides watched in shocked as Jack's body twitched and jerked, contorting as Jack fought for control. Then the body bowed in painful arch before screaming in both pain and rage as something materialized and was flung out of the body at a surprising speed.  
  
Anti wheeled through the air, tumbling end over end and screeching in a pained outrage, voice distorting. Thoughts racing as he stopped in mid-air and straightened himself out, glaring at Jack in absolute ferocity. _͡͠“̷WH̛͏A̡T̴͏ ̢T̛H̵̕E̕͢ ͢FU̴͟Ç̨K̨̧͝!͢?̡͠”_  
  
Jack glared at him as he hovered in the air, standing on a thin, green glass-like disk. It displayed Septiceye Sam's image on it, while the mascot itself hovered near the YouTuber. The Irishman narrowed his eyes as his hands filled with power. “I told you before, Anti… I'm going to make you  _ **regret**_ fucking with the Bosses...”


End file.
